Watchman
by Gokartgirl
Summary: Jay finally decides to do something about Daisy's being bullied. A/N Takes place directly after Wake Me Up. You need to read that story for this one to make sense. Idea came from pinksakura271's review of the last chapter of Wake Me Up. Mild language but T rating just to be safe. ONE-SHOT


**A/N IF YOU HAVEN'T READ WAKE ME UP, THIS IS GOING TO MAKE LITTLE TO NO SENSE! GO BACK AND READ THAT BEFORE THIS!**

The boys were still asleep peacefully on the floor when someone started beating on the door. The sound echoed through the quiet room. Startling the juniors awake.

"Jay! Carlos! Are you two in there?" Evie called from the hallway.

"Yeah." Jay groaned, stretching some of the stiffness out of his body.

"Well why don't you try answering your phones?! We've been calling and texting you for the passed two hours!" Evie's tone sounded almost desperate.

Carlos and Jay exchanged looks before they both turned to the clock on the wall. It was 6:12. They fell asleep around 5:00. Carlos started rummaging through the giant pile of blankets and pillows beside him for their phones as Jay went to let Evie in.

"We were watching some movies. Our phones were on silent. Then I guess, we passed out." Jay said as he opened the door.

Evie had her hands on her hips and was tapping her foot impatiently. Her body language said she was pissed, but her eyes were filled with worry and brimming with unfallen tears.

The ex-thief was about to ask what was wrong, but Evie answered before the question was spoken.

"We can't find Daisy. Doug said she went to piano practice around 12:30 and hasn't heard from her since. One band kid said she saw Braxton Charming and his friends chasing her into the forest. She's not answering her phone." She informed the boy with a shaky voice.

Jay's attention stayed on the second to last sentence. Someone SAW Daisy being chased! They didn't do anything!? He and Carlos only knew she was in trouble because they were out looking for her so they could watch a movie and heard the girl calling their names. What if they hadn't went back to the music room and overheard the teacher belittling Daisy? What if they had decided to have a little party to cheer her up? What if they hadn't gone looking for her? No one would have stopped Braxton and his crew! Daisy could have- would have been hurt!

Jay's vision blurred and everything went red for a moment. He clenched his fist on the door frame, threatening to break it. The sound of muffled giggles snapped him out of his enraged state.

"If you're trying to find Daisy," Carlos was unrolling a wad of blankets. "I think I can help you." The boy yanked the blanket and Daisy popped out onto the floor in a giggling heap.

"Hi." she waved.

Evie nearly fell to her knees as a huge wave of relief hit her. She smiled widely and ran into the room to hug the younger girl.

"Daisy! Doug is so worried about you. Hell, I was so worried about you. We thought Braxton did something to you. Are you okay? Don't ever scare us like that again." Evie chimed, checking the girl over for injuries.

"Yes, mother." Daisy grinned at her friend. Evie gave her a slight glare.

"I'm sorry. Yes, Braxton chased me, but Jay and Carlos rescued me. I didn't get hurt. Although I did almost fall off a cliff." Daisy mumbled that last part.

"What?!" Evie shrieked, still understanding the words despite the dwarf's mumbling.

"Nothing! I'm fine! I promise. The guys brought me back here to watch movies and eat pizza and candy. We're good though. Right, guys?" she looked to Carlos, who nodded in agreement. "Right, Jay? Jay...?"

Jay was still standing by the door. His hands were balled into fists. His eyes were locked on the ground. His jaw was clenched.

"Yeah... Yeah... Right..." his voice was low and distant.

Daisy furrowed her eyebrows in concern. "Jay, are _you_ okay?"

He took a deep breath and looked at his friends. "Yeah. I'm good. I just need to go do something." he said with a fake smile before leaving.

Carlos and Evie gave their brother confused expressions. They took his words as genuine and shrugged it off. Daisy didn't fall her it. She saw through his facade like a window. She quickly got up and ran after the boy. He was nearly out of the dormitory door when she caught up to him. He definitely was fast.

"Jay!" Daisy grabbed his hand to stop him.

"What's up, Daz?" Jay asked, still wearing that fake smile.

The dwarf bit her lip, trying to think of the best way to phrase what she wanted to say. "Don't do anything that..." That you'll regret wasn't right. He wouldn't regret standing up for his friend, even if it got him in trouble. Trouble. That might work. "Don't do anything that will get you in trouble, with anyone." She finally said.

A soft, genuine smirk played on Jay's lips. "I won't. I'm doing this is Auradon way, not the Isle Of The Lost way." he assured her.

The girl nodded slowly and reluctantly let go of his hand. After Jay walked out the door, Daisy's mind raced. Should she have let him go alone? She didn't even know where he was going or what he was going to do. What if the Auradon way was worse than the Isle Of The Lost way? Even if she was wrong, Jay was way faster than she was. She wouldn't be able to caught up to him to stop him.

Daisy sighed and rubbed her arms to calm her nerves. She spun on her heels and started back to Jay and Carlos's dorm room. Her phone was probably lit up with messages and missed calls. Doug was probably ready to wring her neck for making him worry.

* * *

It took all of Jay's willpower to not lose his head. Even after six months of living in Auradon, he found it hard to fight some of his instincts, especially when it came to his friends' well-being.

He couldn't remember the last time he felt true rage like he did right now. The time Chad went off on him, Mal, and Evie was probably the closest he has gotten, but even then, the ex-villain was only mad and annoyed. Nothing even remotely near enraged, but the fuel for this fire was similar to that one.

Jay could understand the kids here to hate villain kids and not stand up them if they got bullied. In the eyes of Auradon students, villains deserved any and all bad treatment they got. It may not be fair or right in reality, but the logic was there even if the morals weren't. Plus if you grew up on the Isle Of The Lost, you were accustomed to hate, hurt, and bullying. It was the way of life on the island. But for an Auradon kid to bully- no- terrorize another Auradon kid, who has done nothing to deserve it, that's unacceptable.

Daisy shouldn't be getting bullied, period, let alone by a prince. Jay thought royalty was supposed to be raised to be kind and caring and understanding. That's what Ben made it seem like. It was kinda pathetic and more than a little ironic that the kid of a villain, even one that chose good, cared more about someone's well being than someone who was raised to be good. Jay was going to make sure this ridiculousness stopped.

He marched into the central office of the school. There were two people whom he needed to talk to. One would truly listen to the problem. The other would actually do something about it.

The lights were on in both personal offices. They were both here. Good.

Jay knocked on the head of discipline's door first.

"Come in." the man called.

When Jay entered the office, he cut to the chase. "Vice Principal Cogsworth, I need to speak him you about Braxton Charming and the bullying issue at this school."

Cogsworth looked up from the paperwork he had in front of him. He raised an eyebrow at the boy, intrigued that it was Jay Naja who had come to him so late on a Saturday. "What about Mr. Charming?"

"I know you're aware of his bullying freshman Daisy Dwarfson. You were the one who handled the incident on the first day of the school year. Sir, today Daisy was walking around campus when Braxton and some of his friends saw her and started chasing her. She ran and was crying for help. She ran into the woods an a desperate attempt to ditch them. Carlos De Vil and I were outside and heard her screaming. We were able to find them in the forest and ran off the bullies. Daisy was so scared that when I went to stop her she ran faster and nearly ran off a cliff! She broke down crying when I got to her. Vice Principal, students witnessed Braxton and this crew chasing Daisy into the forest, and those students didn't do anything to help her! For a school filled to the brim with kids of heroes, there a lot of cowards who don't know how to stand up against what's wrong here!" Jay's volume had increased through his speech and rage flowed through his veins again. He was basically growling when he finished.

Vice Principal Cogsworth stayed completely calm. Dealing with King Beast at his worse for ten years made this easy. "I can assure you I will personally deal with Braxton Charming again. But, Jay, as I'm sure you realize, there are some people who will continue to blame others for the consequences they have brought upon themselves."

The son of Jafar nodded. There was a name for people like that: Villains.

"Although he's hardly Isle Of The Lost material, his parents will be informed of his actions, and he will be suspended. I hope the suspension will get the message through his head, but if it doesn't and there is a third infraction, Braxton Charming will be expelled from Auradon Prep." Cogsworth leaned back in his chair, examining the boy before him.

Jay merely nodded again.

The older man eyed him. "You don't look satisfied by that information."

"I'm not. I mean, it puts my mind at ease a bit that Braxton is gonna get what's coming to him, but..." Jay sighed. He couldn't find the right words. "There are others like him. They may not have come forward yet, but they are here."

"There will always be evil in the world, my boy. An island and a magical barrier can't change that. There can't be good with out evil. Not one without the other. It's how the universe works. We can't prevent it. We can try to control it, but it will always be there." Cogsworth stood up and walked around his desk to put a hand on Jay's shoulder.

Jay frowned. He knew that was true, but he didn't want to hear it. "I don't want Daisy to be afraid to be herself anymore." He quietly admitted.

A sympathetic smile spread across the Vice Principal's face. This tough jock in front of him had a soft spot for a delicate little flower. "Mr. Naja, why don't you go back to your dorm and let me handle this. I'll speak with Fairy God Mother and have her push an anti-bullying program. You worry about your girl. I'll worry about everything else." He patted Jay on the back.

"Thank you, sir." Jay smiled. That knocks out having to talk to the headmistress too.

As Jay headed back to room, he relaxed a bit knowing that there will be less for Daisy to worry about around campus. Yeah he couldn't watch over the girl all the time to make sure she's safe, but he can at least recruit some higher powers to help. Now the boy just had to mentally prepare himself for the proper ass chewing he was inevitably going to get from Evie for not answering his phone.

 **A/N let's face it, Mal may be the leader of the group but Evie is the mother. Anyway I think I did a much better job of showing that Jay really _really_ cares about Daisy ;) I agree with Jay. The fact that no one at this school (besides Ben) will stand up against something that is obviously wrong is messed up. Something needs to be done about it. And Braxton is kinda villainous. Jay's last name is Naja. Naja is the name of the genus that cobras belong to so I thought it was appropriate. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


End file.
